


Don't turn on the lights (stay with me tonight)

by lydiastxles



Series: Touch me, Love me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lydia is still a fucking genius, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, prostitute!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: She had everything she ever wanted: a dream career as a researcher at Stanford University, was financially stable, living in a over comfortable life and was far away from everything and everyone that had caused her problems in the past.And still, she wasn’t happy.Lydia Martin was empty inside.





	Don't turn on the lights (stay with me tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is kind of a big deal for me because it's the first time I write smut for Stydia and angst overall and I've being writing this for a long time, so is safe to say that this is my baby. So be kind to my baby.
> 
> I'd like to thank my beautiful beta, friend, writer and wife Giulia (@lydias-martin/my_inked_asterism). She's the most kind person in the world and had so much patience to guide me to write this fic. Honestly, having her supporting me and helping me through this was the best thing that happened to me. Not only we grew closer, but I also learned a lot from her. So this is all thanks to you, Giulia. I love you babe.
> 
> I hope you all like it :)

_Do I look lonely?_

_I see the shadows on my face_

* * *

 

It was raining. 

Drops of water that have condensed from atmospheric water vapor and became heavy enough to fall under gravity. 

She loved the sound of rain. She could pretend that she was surrounded by people, friends. It made her feel _warm_ and not alone. 

Lydia hated being alone. 

 

* * *

 

She was seven years old and she was happy.

Her house was a happy place, her parents were very much in love and her house was full of joy and love. There was no one screaming or fighting or even throwing things at the wall. The house was big but even though there were only three people under the roof, it felt like it was crowded.

Raining days were her favorite.

Everybody was in the same room, talking, smiling and happy. Her parents sat in the same couch and looked fondly at each other, holding hands, stealing kisses and paying attention to their only child.

Her mother made tea for everyone and they would sit together in the smallest couch under the covers and watch a silly movie, because that’s the kind of family they were.

A happy family.

An united family.

_A fake family._

That was the most cruel dream she used to have when she was younger. A dream of a perfect family when hers wasn’t nearly as idealistic as that, was so cruel for a seven years old to have. She’d rather have the scary ones instead.

Now at twenty-five, her nightmares were worse.

Lydia had gotten away from her family as soon as she could and moved to another city to be as far as she could. Leaving her horrible childhood memories made her think that she could start over and live the live she’s always wanted.

But Lydia was already damaged.

Growing up with her parents being who they are and being herself an only child, gave her too much time in her hands to do what she pleased whenever she wanted. They didn’t have that much interest in her. Lydia was just a lonely girl that knew how to take care of herself and was always hiding her feelings behind a tick fantasy book every night.

When she was a teenager, things changed drastically. She was no longer lonely. She had friends and even a boyfriend and, for a moment, Lydia truly believed she was happy. It didn’t matter that her parents were facing a huge messy divorce or that they were constantly making her choose sides.

_She had friends._

Except she hadn’t. And when she finally realized it, it broke her into a million pieces.

Choosing to be alone was one of the most racional things she decided for her life. Without people around her, she could finally focus on what she wanted and could spare her heart of more pain that it already had. Her education was the most important thing to her.

And she wouldn’t let nobody take that away from her.

All those things aside, Lydia had a pretty good life.

She had everything she ever wanted: a dream career as a researcher at Stanford University, was financially stable, living in a over comfortable life and was far away from everything and everyone that had caused her problems in the past.

And still, she wasn’t happy.

Lydia Martin was empty inside.

Since a young age, she learned to put on a smiley face. She was a lady, a girl and couldn’t have any kind of emotion that showed how vulnerable she was. People will use that against you. That was a very important lesson taught by her mother. _Kill them with kindness_ , she said.

So that’s what Lydia did. She created a mask for herself, so she couldn’t be touched by anyone and, at the sime time, to be able to fit on a mold that kept her from being who she really was. And with time, that’s what she became.

Shallow. Empty. Selfish. Alone.

Pretending to be dumb in front of others initially killed her inside. Not being able to say what was on her mind was a challenge. But it worked. People became closer to her to drink of her popularity and, for a moment, she truly believed they were her friends. That they were there for her.

It took some time, but Lydia found out what everyone wanted from her and what they’d do to get it. She refused to let people take a chance to try and destroy her more that she already was. That’s when she became the cold heartless bitch she was known for.

And with that, she became the most lonely person she knew.

Most of the time, it didn’t bother her that much. She had an important and time consuming job that kept her mind distracted from all that. But when it happened, Lydia seeked the company of alcohol and of people.

It never was more than a one time thing for her. She didn’t want to get attached to anyone, she just wanted to fill a void in herself, and so far it had worked beautifully. Lydia made sure that the men and women she was with knew it was just physical. She didn’t want feelings or attachment. She didn’t want cuddles or sweet words whispered in her ear before falling asleep. All she wanted was a distraction. The next time she saw them, they would pretend it’d never happened.

Until she seeked for their company again.

* * *

 

That night wasn’t different from many others. Lydia was lying on her bed with some girl she couldn’t remember the name, on top of her, kissing her breasts roughly. Her eyes were closed as she felt her body warm with every touch she received from that stranger. Soft moans left her mouth, her hands touching the woman’s hair as she trailed her kisses down her stomach to the middle of Lydia’s legs.

For the first time that day, Lydia’s mind was clear. She wasn’t thinking about her childhood or teen years. She wasn’t trying to think of her work so that she could forget of how lonely she was. Right now, Lydia was completely busy getting the solution to all her problems.

The soft moans became louder when her tongue touched Lydia’s core.  The slow movements and soft bites were bringing the pleasure she sought, even though she needed more. Lydia put her legs around the woman’s shoulders, trying to bring her closer to her and let her know so.

“ _Yes,”_ It was all Lydia said when the girl started to get faster. Not only did her mouth work wonders, but now she had one hand touching Lydia’s breasts and her nose in contact with her clit. It barely took a minute until Lydia was completely satisfied.

Her eyes are closed again as the woman comes up and kisses her neck slowly. Lydia was still painting, taking a second before looking at her.

She was really pretty. Her black hair was messy and a little wet from sweating after the hours they’ve been in bed together. Lydia had found her in an old club a few blocks away from her house and got very interested in her after dancing together. The woman had smiled at her and bought her a few drinks, which let them on a massive makeout session in the bathroom’s stool.

They’ve barely talked since Lydia brought her home, focusing most on taking off her dress and leading her to her bedroom.

“Want another go?” She asked. Lydia looked at her clock near the bed and sighed. It was almost four am and she had a big day tomorrow.

“I can’t. I have to be up in three hours.” The disappointment on the woman’s face almost made Lydia roll her eyes. The worst part of those nights were when the person she was with hesitated to leave or wanted to stay the night. “You should go.”

“Yeah.” The room stayed silent when she stood up and started to look for her clothes. Lydia observed her movements and only nod when she waved goodbye, leaving her house. She stayed in bed for several minutes, just looking at her ceiling, her sheets getting colder by the minute, now without another body next to her. Her body unable to feel the hot touches and kisses that made her moan all night.

She was alone again, but that didn’t bothered her as much.

Lydia stood up and walked to her bathroom. She closed her eyes as soon as the hot water touched her skin, taking the rest of the impurities she had on her. When she lied on her bed, it wasn’t hard to fall asleep.

 

If there was one thing Lydia hated about her job was conferences. She was never a shy person growing up and had no problem whatsoever to talk in front of a crowd, but what she was really passionate about was having to stay all day in her lab. The atmosphere was relaxing and silent, giving her all she needed to shut her mind and focus on problems she could solve.

The bother was having to travel around the country - and sometimes the world - to show other scientists her discoveries and share her knowledge. Yes, the feeling of being respected for her mind was amazing and being able to change the course of medicine was completely satisfying, but the connections she made in those places were always bad.

For being a 25 year old woman in a field mostly dominated by men, she received a lot of harassment from the older ones. Most of them refused to call her Doctor and talked down at her, like she was a child interrupting their conversations.

Not all of them acted that way, but it was more than enough to make Lydia hate those conferences all together. The only thing that made her glad was encountering a colleague from France. He was the first person she met when she went to her first meeting and for being the youngest of their field, they were thrown aside like they didn’t belong there.

They weren’t friends.

Isaac was only a colleague. An acquaintance. They never got in contact when they went to their respective countries, which it was the ideal situation for them sleeping together during their stay. He was perfect for it. Never talking about it afterwards, never trying something more. He was a loner like Lydia and she couldn’t be more glad of that.

The hotel, as usual, was crowded with scientists from all over the world. She rolled her eyes with the many male scientists that walked right in front of her, smiling in her direction maliciously like she was piece of meat. She loved to meet them later and see their faces when they realized she was in the same field as them and outranked their intelligence.

She walked straight to the reception, putting her phone and purse on the counter and waiting to be accommodated. It didn’t take long and soon she was with her room card in her hand, looking around to find the elevators. However, something else caught her attention.

Looking dashing as always, he was immerse in a conversation that he clearly didn’t want to have. He nodded, answering a few questions and not returning smiles. Lydia smirked and watched him for the next five minutes, then he finally got out of the conversation and walked to her direction.

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you enjoying my misery.” It was the first thing Isaac said to her, before asking for his own room card.

“I’m glad you did. It was incredibly entertaining.”

“Well, then let me have the pleasure of introducing you to them.” He leaned in the counter. “I’m sure you’ll love to know how his research was ruined by his wife’s cat and now I won’t have any base for continuing mine.”

“How a cat ruined a paper on a computer?”

“That’s the best part. It was already printed out and deleted from his computer.” The woman gave him a key and a piece of paper, that Lydia already knew it contained her phone number written on it. “Only one copy. Destroyed by his cat.”

“Well, his wife’s cat.” They walked into the elevator and pressed the buttons for their respective floor. “That’s an important distinction.”

“How’s _your_ research, Lydia?” She opened her mouth to answer, but he was faster. “No. Let me guess. You found the cure for cancer. Or, better yet: you discovered how to time travel.”

She rolled her eyes, but with a smile on her lips. “Those are such mundane things, I think I’ll let someone else have the opportunity to find out.” She said. “And you can find out about my research tomorrow, like everyone else.”

“Well, I think it’s completely unfair.” The elevator door opened and they walked,looking for their rooms. “I’m the only person you can mock without getting completely offended, so I deserve to know before anyone else.”

Lydia stopped in front of her room and put the card in, opening her door. She bit her lip and took a step closer towards him.

“Maybe I can give you a private lecture, then.”

Isaac’s face quickly changed. He wasn’t smirking anymore, but was looking rather uncomfortable with something. That was knew. Usually, when she brought up the subject, he immediately walked in her room and fucked her until both of them were satisfied, going for a drink later. It was their tradition.

He took a small step back and cleared his throat, giving her an apologetic look.

“Uh… So, I actually have to tell you something.” She didn’t answer, just waited. His voice was concerned and she hated how she was already feeling for whatever he was going to say. “I met someone. She’s… Well, we fell in love. So…” He raised his hand so she could see.

“ _Oh._ ” Lydia blinked a few times, hands squeezing the traps of her luggage with all her strength. “You’re _engaged_.”

“Yeah.” There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Lydia didn’t know what to say and nor did Isaac. He looked at her apprehensively, waiting for some kind of reaction - good or bad. “Lydia-”

“Wow, that’s… amazing, Isaac.” She managed to open a smile. Both she and Isaac knew that was the fakest smile she had. Isaac smiled slightly. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” He grabbed his luggage and pointed to the end of the hall. “I’m down the hall. If you want to drink later, just knock on my door.”

She wouldn’t.

He knew that.

“Sure. I will.”

 

It was almost eleven o’clock and Lydia couldn’t sleep. All she could think about was Isaac’s news. He was getting _married_. He found someone, fell in love and asked her to be his partner for the rest of his life. He found someone to love. Someone to lie next to in bed everyday.

She always thought he was like her. Yes, she didn’t know him that well, but from the time they knew each other and had spend time with him, Lydia found so much of herself in him. The witness, the sarcastic comments, the mutual dislike of most people, the comfort in sex.

But that just proved she was wrong again. She had lost one more person for being wrong. Isaac wasn’t close with her at all, but she enjoyed his company. Lydia didn’t think it’d be the same thing now that she knew something as personal as an engagement. She didn’t do personal.

Her mind was full. All those images of her parents’ divorce, her father’s affair, her phony friends and even more phony boyfriends flashed in the back of her brain. No one that cared. No one that tried to get to know her. No one that stayed.

Even on her job, most of the people just nodded at her when she was walking. Some greeted her, but nothing too personal, nothing to show they were really interested in her. Lydia often wondered how she could live a life like that, not having anyone.

It was painful realizing how her life could be a little better if she had anyone. A friend or a partner. Anything at all. The angst almost suffocated her as she fought back the tears that were threatening to roll down her eyes. Her hand on top of her chest, almost in an desperate attempt to take her pain away with her own touch.

But she knew it was not going to work like that. She knew what she needed right now. Slowly, she walked to the mini fridge on the corner of her room and grabbed a few mini bottles of alcohol, sit on the floor, and opened them. She drank three of them in one breath and waited a moment to let the spirit work , hoping it would be enough.

It was not. And that made her pain grow.

Isaac was at the end of the hall, but she couldn’t go there anymore. So she pondered the options. The hotel was filled with people she could have sex with, but the majority of them was going to meet her the next day in her conference. It was risky to sleep with a stranger that could be a potential financier on her research. Lydia took her job way too serious to let anything get in the middle of it.

She also couldn’t call her usual hook ups. They were all the way back home in California and she didn’t know anyone in New York. Not that this was a problem, she could always go out and meet someone new. Reaching her phone, Lydia looked up the closest bar in the area and opened her bag, putting on the nicest dress she’d bought.

The black dress fit her curves perfectly and her hair waved all the way through her back. Dressing up like that made her feel a little better about everything. It made her feel like she was worth something for someone, even though it wasn’t true.

Looking at her reflection, Lydia could admire her beauty. It’d have been so much more easier if she was just a pretty face. Lydia could’ve gone to a party school and then married her rich high school sweetheart. Her mom would call more often to know how her plans on kids were, instead of calling and the only subject being if she was still single. She wouldn’t have to face stranger looks on people’s face whenever she handed her research and they’d sigh because she was a woman. Instead, she’d probably be a housewife waiting for her husband to come home to her.

Lydia wouldn’t sleep alone every night. She’d probably have friends and people to tell the latest gossip  she’d hear about one of her neighbors.

Maybe she’d have been happier with that life than with this one, filled with loneliness.

Maybe this would all have happened if she hadn’t been broken into a million pieces.

 

The bar was two blocks away from her hotel. The place wasn't too crowded, which made her way in much easier than it'd normally be. Lydia found strange the lack of people on a Friday night, but sat on the bar stool anyways.

The bartender walked towards her and Lydia smiled at him. He was a good looking guy, probably in his early thirties, with brown skin and green eyes. He was exactly Lydia’s type. So far things were going great.

“What can I get you?” She bit her perfectly red lips and smiled slightly.

“Whiskey neat.” He nodded. “And maybe a moment of your attention?”

“Sorry love, I belong to someone.” He showed his hand where she could see the wedding ring. She sighed.

“Why am I surrounded by commitment men?” The bartender smiled while making her drink. Lydia looked around waiting for someone to look interesting, but seeing a pattern, she raised her eyebrows. “Why is this place filled with women?”

“We're having a bachelorette party.” He pointed to the drunkest girl in the bunch and sighed. “Apparently, she invited her whole family and friends and closed the space, with an exception of the bar.”

“Great.” She drank her whiskey and kept looking at the few people who weren’t at that party. She saw some girl eyeing her but didn't paid her much attention. It was never a good idea to leave with someone in a family party. They'd eventually go look for her or keep calling, ruining the mood.

There was no one else that caught her eyes. Most of the guys that were there were in his middle forties and weren’t Lydia’s type at all. The only women there belonged to the bachelorette party. Lydia couldn’t believe the bad luck she was having that day.

After her third drink, Lydia started to pay attention to the party. The bride was the drunkest of them all and basically the only one dancing. The moms and aunts were already tired and wanting to go home. However, the friends and probably the youngest cousins were more interested in looking somewhere behind her.

Lydia followed their gaze and found what was that interest for them. On the darkest side of the bar, there was a good looking man sitting all by himself with a  single drink, barely touched, looking around the bar. He was pretending not to know that there was a bunch of women looking at him, but Lydia could see the sightless smile in his lips.

She watched as the girl went to talk to him. She wasn’t that drunk but it looked like she was having a hard time to actually open her mouth and talk to the guy. Lydia was very good at lip reading, so it wasn’t hard to know what she said. Asking out a guy never was a problem for Lydia, but she was having the worst time doing it and it was almost hilarious. When he answered her and the girl’s face fell in embarrassment, Lydia knew what was going on.

Her eyes never left him. He wasn't just someone in a bar having a drink. He was working.

He was a prostitute.

She pondered for a second. Lydia never paid for sex before. It usually didn’t take long to get to know someone and take them home for an evening, but she was in a different situation. Not one person caught her eyes the way he - and the bartender, if she was being honest - had.

Money wasn't a problem. Location wasn't either. Judgment even less. But she was still not sure. What if he had a disease? What if people in the hotel knew what he was doing there?

After her fourth drink, she didn't care that much anymore.

Lydia walked in his direction and sat in the next stool. She wasn't the type of person to get around the subject. Lydia Martin was always direct.

Drunk Lydia Martin was even more direct.

“So, how much is it?”

“Expensive.” He answered having a sip of his own drink.

“Great. That means you know what you're doing.” She looked at him. “You're clean, right?”

“Yeah” His voice was rusty and made Lydia shiver. His eyes moved to her face and she could see a glimpse of surprise in his eyes. “May I ask why a beautiful girl like you need a companionship for the night?”

“I don't think you're being paid for that.”

“Actually,  so far I'm not being paid for anything.” He smirked. “I'm Stiles by the way.”

Lydia raised her eyebrows. “What kind of name is Stiles?”

“I don't think you're paying me for that either.”

Lydia hold a smile. “I’m Lydia.”

 

The walk back to the hotel was silent, which made Lydia glad. Stiles wasn’t chatty and wasn’t trying to start something in the middle of the street, he was just waiting for them to get to her hotel room. When they were near the entrance, Lydia stopped him.

“If someone stops to talk to me or anything, you don't say a word.” He nodded. “If it's necessary just nod and smile.”

“You're aware that this is not my first try, right?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

Unfortunately, the place wasn't as empty as she wished it'd be. There were still some people checking in and some group of her colleagues talking in the lounge, probably bragging about their own researches.

One of them noticed her getting in and waved at her. Lydia pretended not to see it, continuing to head towards the elevator. The man, however, stood up and walked in her direction along with everyone he was talking to.

“Miss Martin, what a surprise!” Lydia looked at him and opened a fake smile.

“It's _Doctor_ Martin.” His face continued impassive. “And I'm not sure why you're surprised. I'm here to give a lecture about my research for the third year in a row…. While you haven't given none about yours yet.”

Stiles snorted and Lydia ignored him.

“Oh I don't think you understood, _dear_. What I meant was that I was surprised you're accommodate here with all us, scientists.”

“Really? Last time I checked I was a scientist too.” The elevator door opened and Lydia and Stiles got in. “And I'm not your _dear_ , you old perv.”

“ _What did you calle-”_ The elevator closed making possible for Lydia to take a deep breath.

“Doctor, huh?” He leaned his back on the elevator wall. “That's hot.”

“If you call me _dear_ or anything like that, I'll cut off your balls and make you eat them.”

“Easy, Kitten.” Lydia glared at him. “That guy was an idiot. If I were you, I'd punch him senseless.”

“Believe me, it crossed my mind.”

When they entered her room, Lydia’s heart started to pound quickly. This was a new territory for her. It wasn't like he was just a stranger that agreed to come fuck her, he was being paid for that. For all Lydia knew, Stiles could knock her out easily and robb everything she owned. And this was being positive.

“Look, I can see you're nervous about it.” He observed sitting on the bed. “If you want me to go, I'll go.”

“No, I just…” Lydia avoided looking at him. God, she hated being so vulnerable. “I'm not sure how this...works. “

“You mean you're a virgin?”

“What? _No_ , I'm not a virgin!” She rolled her eyes. “I just never paid someone to fuck me. It usually happens naturally.”

He smirked and stood up, crossing his arms.

“Well, then let it happen naturally.” Stiles walked towards her and held her waist. He leaned slower reaching for her mouth. When he was close to kiss her, Lydia turned her face away. “What?”

“I don't kiss.” Stiles blinked. “Before you ask, I can kiss. But kissing is too personal and emotional. Sex isn't.” He raised his eyebrow. “You can fuck me all you want. Just don't kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’am” His mouth went directly to her neck, sucking it hard and letting a small moan come out of Lydia’s mouth. It was all Lydia needed to pull herself together.

He was just a guy.

Sex was sex.

She just needed to be distracted and he made that possible.

She closed her eyes as Stiles sucked on her neck slowly, biting the edges of her shoulder as his hands traveled from her back to her ass. Lydia noticed he wasn’t shy at all, when he squeezed it.

They smell like alcohol. Lydia is sure it mostly comes from her, considering how many drinks she's had in the past hour. Logically, vodka, whiskey and tequila should not be mixed up and she knew for a fact that in the morning she'd have the most painful hangover ever, but as Stiles reached for the zip in the back of her dress, Lydia couldn’t care less.

He parted his lip from her neck while pulling the zip down. Their faces were close, noses pressed, lips almost touching.

Lydia loved the lust that appeared in his eyes when her dress dropped by her feet and he could see her pale skin dressed only in a black lacy underwear.

Stiles slowly touched her hip, brushing his thumb over her skin. His eyes analyzed her body, taking it in on how sexy she was.

And just by the look on his face, Lydia wanted him fucking her all night.

He pushed her closer to him, biting her neck and touching the side of her bra, moving his hands slowly, teasing.

His hands were not skin to skin on her breasts yet and it drove her crazy. The feeling of him just resting his hands there, refusing to do any other action to please her, was unbearable.

She needed to feel his touch.

As if he read her mind, Stiles sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. Lydia could feel his boner pressing his jeans and smirked knowing how much power her body had on people.

That’s what turned her on even more.

She'd taken by surprise when she felt his mouth against her breasts. He hadn't moved her bra away and yet, his kisses were so hot that made her gasp, starting to feel her body get warmer.

Involuntary, she pulled him closer, rocking her hips against his and feeling a soft moan coming out of his mouth for the act. His attention were still fully on her breasts, but his hands were pressed on her hips, wanting her to repeat the movement.

The hot wave that came to her body was so good that she did it again, a little harder than before and moaned in his ear, arching her back to give him more access to her skin.

“God, you're so hot.” He mumbled with his head still pressed in the middle of her boobs, as he reached her bra clasp to open it.

“And you have so many clothes on.” She said with her fingers already on the hem of his shirt, taking it off.

Lydia's impressed by his physique. His shirt did not make him justice.

Once her bra is lying on the floor, Stiles stops for a moment. The sight of her completely naked breasts takes Stiles’ breath away. The vision of her beautiful naked front, pale like porcelain, is almost too much for him. He wanted to do so much with them, to touch her in every way possible and hear her scream his name, but he was not really certain where to start. He stared for a few seconds before Lydia pulled him closer to her, making him wake up from his trance.

His hand that lied on her waist made a trace until one of her breasts, cupping them softly. The small breath that came out of Lydia’s mouth was barely hearable, but he didn’t miss it. Gently, his thumb brushes against her nipples, teasingly, before replacing it with his mouth.

Lydia gasped, surprised.

His mouth worked wonders on her chest, making sure every part of her burned against his touch and begged for more. That was a new sensation for Lydia. Stiles wasn’t like her other hook ups, he made sure she felt something.

But then she remembered that she was paying him to do so.

It was his job to pleasure her. He didn’t kissed her breasts because he loved the feeling against his mouth. Or because her moans drove him crazy.

_It was just his job._

All the thoughts she was trying to avoiding came back all at once. Closing her eyes firmly, Lydia tried to focus on what Stiles was doing with his mouth. It wasn’t so hard to get back on track as soon as he bit her nipple. A loud moan was her response.

Arching her back, Lydia tried to bring him closer, but Stiles had other plans. As soon as his mouth left her breasts, she opened her eyes, annoyed.

“What are you doing?” She questioned him, narrowing her eyes.

“I could’ve swear I heard you telling me to stop.” The smirkness in his voice was clear.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. "What gave it away? The moaning or me trying to get you to continue to pleasure me?"

"To be fair, it wasn't clear enough for me"

“Oh honey, if you’re not sure you’re pleasuring a woman, perhaps you chose the wrong job.” He grinned smugly, pulling her closer.

“So far I’ve been pretty successful.” The tone of his voice became lower along with his whiskey eyes, full of desire. “But then again, there’s always room for improvement.” His hands traveled slowly across her legs, fingers up and down her thigh

She came closer to his face, touching noses and looking defying straight to his mouth. "Then I think you need to improve your techniques."

_“_ As you wish”

A silent gasp comes out of her mouth when he touches her. Even though there was a piece of fabric stopping him to fully touch her, Stiles was fully aware on how wet she already was.

His fingers work slowly, bringing small waves of pleasure to Lydia’s body and soft moans out of her mouth. She’s well aware that he’s doing it on purpose, just waiting for her to ask for more, to _beg_ for more. And even though it’s infuriating on how none of what she’s feeling is nearly enough to make her satisfied, she doesn’t seem to use her voice to do what he’s waiting for.

But he seems to catch on that.

Grabbing her waist, he turns them around, laying Lydia in bed continuing to brush his fingers on her cunt, a little harder. The whimper is what makes Stiles start kissing her breasts again. Unlike before, his mouth are hardly touching her skin, barely brushing his lips around her nipple before continuing his way down her stomach.

Her skin is so sensitive that she can feel everything by this point. His mouth slowly tracing down to her panties, his fingers moving painfully gently, his breath increasing against her belly button, his thumb firmly on her waist.

He then stops everything for a moment, with his fingers on her panties already rolling them down her legs.

That’s when she opens her eyes.

Seeing him looking inside her doesn’t bother Lydia at all. He wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last to do so, but something on his expression feels different. She doesn’t have time to figure it out what exactly when he buries his face on her pulsing cunt.

There’s a gasp followed by a quiet moan leaving her lips. That’s more than enough to make Stiles continue.

His mouth on her sex brings inexplicable feelings to her body. His tongue works wonders around her cunt, bringing moans between licks and warm kisses. This time he doesn’t take his time, eating her out feverishly and joining her moans. Still not being enough, he adds a finger inside her, moving it slowly compared to his mouth.

Lydia had plenty oral sex before, just like any other woman. But not one felt like this before.

She whimpers, arching her back, when he adds a second finger. She’s _so close_ , but his fingers are not working fast enough to allow her to finally come. Lydia looks at him and is surprised that his eyes are locked on hers.

There’s something incredibly hot seeing someone between her legs that almost drives Lydia over the edge.

“Stiles” With a breathy voice, she finally begs. “ _Please._ ”

She doesn’t have to say it twice. His tongue fucks her along with his fingers, burying himself inside her. Her moans turns louder until she finally cries out in pleasure.

He doesn’t take his eyes off her when she comes.

“Oh my God…” Her chest was panting up and down, staring at the ceiling. “That was definitely an improvement.”

“I’m glad I have your stamp of approval” He said laying on top of her and kissing her neck feverishly. Her hands started to percorrer his body, feeling his muscles along the way, until reach to his underwear. She could feel him pressed against her belly, his dick so hard that she could feel his discomfort not having released his tension like she just did.

Now it was Lydia’s turn to take charge of the situation. Putting her hands back on his chest, she gently pulled him away, making his back against the mattress. Just like, he’s all sweaty because of the heat of their bodies, making his muscles more appealing to her. Her hand returned to his underpants, taking them off ever so slowly observing his happy trail lead her to something way more interesting.

Seeing his dick that hard, almost touching his stomach, brought a warm wave to Lydia’s center. Her eyes lingered on his length a little more that she planned to, biting her lips when the image of her riding him came to her mind. The only thing that made her look away was a groan that came out of his mouth.

“Hot?” She asked, sitting on top of him. His hands went to her waist while his eyes was still on her mouth. The smirk on her face was all that he was focusing on, giving a perfect opportunity to take him by surprise and taking his dick on her hands and giving him a low struck. The sound that came out of his mouth was music to Lydia’s ear. Nothing turned her on more than someone being so aroused around her. “I thought so.”

She continued to work on him, slowly, enjoying the pain on his eyes as he wasn’t not at all shy to ask for more. He was mouthy, she noticed. With every word that he said, he’d complement with a _fuck_ in the end.

His hands had moved to her breasts once more, groping them hardly. He had an interesting interests on playing with her nipples and that, plus his moans, was what almost brought her to the edge again.

Now it was her turn to become uncomfortable with their situation. Her center begged for more and his eyes said the same. Her hands quickly found the drawer on her night stand, grabbing a condom and putting on him with a final stroke.

_(Say you likin’ how I feel, gotta tell me that_

_Just put your skin baby on my skin)_

Stiles pulls himself up, now sitting with Lydia still on his lap and finally placing it at her entrance. Both of the sigh in relief, _finally_ one step closer to reach the maximum pleasure. They stay still for a moment, letting her get used to him inside of her. With eyes closed, lips slightly parted away and drenched hair line, Lydia knows she’s a mess, but she doesn’t care.

Because she knows exactly the look on his face. Just like many before, Stiles was aroused by her expression only. It didn’t matter that she looked a completely mess right now. She had all the power over him.

She’s the one that starts moving on top of him. It’s slow and lazy at first. She’s not in a hurry, they have all night to repeat the act. They continue in that pace for a while, listening to the sound their bodies make together, teasing the other with a simple glance that somehow burned their skin in a way that never happened before.

And then his hands find her waist, taking control of the movement.

His lips are drawn to her neck, leaving long open mouthed kisses before biting her chin. With every movement, every touch, every kiss he leaves on her skin, Lydia get’s even more turned on. With her nails digged on Stiles shoulders, she lets her head tilt back, biting her lips to avoid moaning too loud.

Lydia feels like she’s in heaven, if she was being honest. There wasn’t a part of her body that wasn’t burning with his actions and all her mind was thinking is that she needed more. Resting her forehead against his, Lydia starts to move along with him, creating more friction between them.

With their faces so close to each other, she can feel his breathing against her chin. She’s not so behind, whimpering when the pace got faster. Lydia can feel how she’s almost there, clenching around him. His face says the same, _he’s so close._

He opens his eyes, looking into hers.

“Let me kiss you” He begs. The tone in his voice is deep and it was clear that it was all he needed to come. It surprises Lydia when she, for a fraction of a second, thinks about it. She wonders what his lips will be against hers. If they’re going to work wonders like they did minutes before.

But  that was her only rule. No kissing.

“ _No_ ” Her gaze is determined. Stiles doesn’t say another word, focusing all his attention on what’s happening with the rest of their bodies.

The noises they make against each other.

The moans they’re not even trying to hide anymore.

The feeling of her clenching around him when she finally comes, with a loud whimper.

And Stiles following her a few thrusts after.

  
  
  
She wakes up alone in the bed the next morning. Lydia is surprised she’s woken up that early, considering they’ve been fucking for most of the night.

Staring at the white ceiling, she doesn’t feel anything. No sadness. No anger. Nothing at all.

And that’s a feeling she got before a one night stand, but it wasn’t quite the same. Probably for the same reason why she didn’t kick him out as soon as they were done the first time. She let him stay in the night (or what it’s left of it) and share the same bed.

She didn’t take a shower, nor even put some clothes on. Nothing she did when she slept with someone was made that evening. She was still naked under the sheets, smelling like dirty sex and feeling empty like drowned shell. She wasn’t keeping any pearl inside of her, though.

Her body, on the other hand, was feeling way too much. She could still feel his rough hands cupping her breasts, his mouth traveling her body, his breath against her ear as he came whispering a breathy _fuck_.

The way he ate her out looking deep into her eyes.

But that soon vanished when she looked to her right and realized the money she left for him was gone. That wasn’t just a good fuck she had with someone. That was paid sex. He was supposed to do everything to make her feel good, to make her feel nothing. And his job was done. So he was gone.

But where once there was her money, she noticed a small piece of paper on its place. In an almost illegible handwriting, a number followed by a short phrase were scribbled on it.

 

“ _In case you feel lonely again._

_\- Stiles_ ”

 

His body was something she couldn’t pursue one more time. She was leaving in the evening and now that her mind was completely clear - no overwhelming emotions, no nervous system weakened by the effect of alcohol - Lydia realized how pathetic it was paying someone to fuck her.

And yet, she found herself staring at his number written on that piece of paper.

But instead of letting her emotions take control once more, Lydia blinked. She was in charge of her mind and her feelings now and she wouldn’t allow them to tear her apart. Not when she had an important presentation in about two hours.

That made it easier to crumple the paper.

So when she put her lipstick down and looked in the mirror, there was no trace she had fallen apart the night before. There was nothing that could insinuate that she had cried, got drunk or barely slept after screwing all night. The only thing she was absolutely positive about, was the certainty that Lydia Martin’s brain was, in every way, superior to the rest of them.

It didn’t matter she had no personal life. It didn’t matter she had no one by her side or that every piece of her was tearing down with every breath. Her mind was all that mattered.

And with that thought, she left her room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, it means that you read all of it and I'm more than thankful for it.
> 
> I'm @lydiastxles on tumblr.


End file.
